


If I Fell

by ashockinglackofsatin (satin_doll)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fem Sherlock, Romantic Fluff, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/pseuds/ashockinglackofsatin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally notices Molly, really notices her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell

Sherlock swept into the morgue, as she usually did, all swirling coat and Ombre Rose scented drama, seeming to suck all the air in the room towards her. She glanced around, brow furrowed. 

“Where’s the body?” 

“Don’t frown like that, you’ll get lines,” Molly answered with a quick, lopsided smile. 

Molly was joking, of course, and Sherlock rolled her eyes. Molly’s version of trying to flirt. 

“Don’t make jokes, Molly. You know…”

“Yes, I know. Not my area. Sorry,” Molly interrupted. “The body’s already gone.”

“Gone? How can it be gone?” Sherlock put her hands on her hips and faced Molly indignantly. This was a personal slight. It had to be. There was no way the body could be gone, it had just come in an hour before…

Molly shrugged. 

“Three men came in with orders for the body to be released and just…took it.” Molly looked down at her feet, then at the desk, then at Sherlock, then quickly away again. Her cheeks were pink.

Sherlock took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the breath out slowly. It wasn’t Molly’s fault. Sherlock could see Mycroft’s hand all over this. She took a few steps towards Molly. Molly backed away.

“What’s the matter with you?” Sherlock stepped forward again, and again Molly back away.

“N..nothing. I’m just…” Molly stammered.

“Molly. I’m not angry with you. Did you get a look at the body at all before they took it?”

Molly turned and walked to the desk, picked up a pen and fiddled with it before answering. “Just a glimpse.”

“And?” Sherlock approached her slowly. Something was wrong here, more than the body disappearing, more than the usual nervousness Molly displayed when they had to deal with each other.

“It…it was white. I mean, more white than it should have been. And…sort of dry, the skin and the lips…” Molly trailed off, frowning, pressed her lips together. “It’s hard to describe…but it was…a bit, I don’t know…shrunken, sort of…That’s all I could see.” She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. “It gave me the creeps,” she whispered.

Sherlock raised one brow and smirked. “You do post mortems, you’re surrounded constantly with dead bodies and gore. And it gave you the creeps?”

Molly nodded. Her blush deepened. 

Sherlock was momentarily distracted by Molly’s pink cheeks. She looks so…girlish…when she does that, Sherlock thought, so young. She took few more slow steps towards Molly, watching her closely. It was so hard sometimes to stay away from Molly, to not touch her, to not…think about her mouth, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating…

“Molly. I want to ask you something…” Sherlock’s voice was very low and soft. This was hardly the time or place, but…

Molly looked up at Sherlock, then down again quickly. She finally took a deep breath and raised her head, almost defiantly. She squared her shoulders, ready for the worst. 

Sherlock saw her struggling. Have I really been that hard on her? Is she really that afraid of me?

“Do I frighten you?” Sherlock’s steady contralto was still very soft. It was not the question she had wanted to ask. 

Molly quickly shook her head. “No! Of course not. I mean…not really…just sometimes…sometimes I think…I don’t know…”

Sherlock nodded. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so abrupt with you all the time.” She sighed. “I haven’t…I’m not used to being, I don’t know, friendly? with the people with whom I work. I feel so much like I have to fight to be heard, always.”

Molly stared at Sherlock, her mouth open. “Really? Because I feel like that, too! I mean, everyone here has been really nice but…” She trailed off again, the blush returning full force. 

Sherlock smiled. “They don’t listen to you either.” 

“Oh no, they listen…they just sometimes don’t hear me, like I have to repeat myself, or I’m always the last one…” She stopped, noticing the wide smile on Sherlock’s face. There was something in Sherlock’s expression…Molly’s shoulders dropped, relaxing. She returned Sherlock’s smile and giggled a little, then bit her lip. “We’ve never…never really talked before have we.” 

Sherlock tilted her head, still smiling, but her eyes were serious. “No, we haven’t. We should do something about that.”

Molly nodded, her heart beating furiously in her chest, the combination of shyness and exhilaration making her giddy. Sherlock’s oddly beautiful eyes often made her feel that way. “What…what did you want to ask me?”

Sherlock took another step closer, close enough that she could almost feel the heat of Molly’s body. 

“I was wondering…would you like to have coffee?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, obvious Beatles ref, but this was untitled when I found it and it's all I could think of when I read it. Remembered this from a post on Tumblr a while back, thought it should be here.
> 
> I don't own Sherlock or Molly (you should thank the universe that I don't!) and if I made money off this stuff I certainly wouldn't be putting it here for cripes sake. 
> 
> Sherlock is really a girl's name. :D I think it works just fine that way.
> 
> Molly is a bit timid in this, but I realised that Sherlock would intimidate me too if I met her; as a man she wouldn't bother me all that much, but some women sort of awe me and I temporarily turn into a mouse. Bit of self-insertion there, sorry-not-sorry. This was originally going to be the start of a longer piece, but I got distracted and never went back to it. I think it's okay as a little fluffy one shot though.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Critique, suggestions, anything.


End file.
